


禁室培欲2

by Basilikoi



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: BDSM, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 18:47:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14920904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basilikoi/pseuds/Basilikoi





	禁室培欲2

01话  
——请不要嘲笑我们的性

“慢走，欢迎下次光临！”

店员甜美的声音夹着清脆的风铃响动飘荡出来，金在中拎着两大袋水果，费力地呼了口气。马路上车流并不急，周末里，春日慵懒的早晨，大多数人还赖在被窝中。

微风料峭，金在中不禁将针织衫裹紧了些。作为一个男人来说，这身型未免太过消瘦了，半截脖颈在斜照的晨光中白得透明。

他沿着人行道不急不缓地走着，不多时，就感到身后传出一阵跟随的脚步声。金在中顿了顿，略显慌张地捏紧了塑料袋。他惶惶地加快了步伐，然而身后的脚步也随之加紧起来。

金在中惴惴不安地环视了一周，却发现因地处偏僻，行人太过稀少。他直直盯着脚尖下的路面花纹，可全部神经都注意到身后的一响一动去了。

就在金在中能依稀看清远处公寓模样的时候，一个猝不及防的劲道突然将他推到一旁的小巷中。手中的两袋水果瞬间散了一地，金在中整个身子撞到垃圾桶上，惊起了酣睡的野猫，窜逃而出。

“啊！唔……救命！”

那人将他的双手反扣在背后，重重压到砖墙上，听到金在中的叫喊后开始飞快拉扯他的裤子。

感到凉风顺着腰身钻进去，大腿立马起了阵鸡皮疙瘩。那男人宽厚的手掌像对待面团一般下狠劲揉捏着他的屁股，又揪又掐。金在中再要痛呼出声，陌生人却死死捂住了他的嘴巴，摁得金在中双颊生疼。

不算紧身的休闲外裤最先着地，在脚踝处堆成一团。金在中双腿打颤，激烈地挣扎起来，他只觉得自己手腕的骨头都要错位了。针织衫滑下，肩头蹭在墙壁上，磨出三五道红痕来。

男人似乎故意要将自己深重的呼吸打到金在中脸上，无比近地贴着他的下巴啃咬。金在中被压得喘不过气，急出屈辱的泪水来，他知道男人的目光已经落到自己唯一遮蔽下体的内裤上。

黑色的内裤弹性十足，布料少得可怜，除了前方有一整块兜着性器，髋部和臀缝都只勉强勾着细细的扣带。那男人在金在中鼓起的圆润臀瓣上留下虐痕后，便一指滑到他尾椎地方，挑着那T字型的带子不轻不重地一拉一松，快速摩擦起来。

“骚货，穿成这样就出门了！”

男人低沉的哼笑声变成热流击打在中的耳蜗。金在中敏感地打了个颤，继续委屈地小声呜咽着。突然感到下体一凉，原来男人松开他的手来，转而摸着他的髋骨将情趣内裤两侧的扣环给解开了。无论金在中怎么摆动腰肢，夹紧双腿，都免不了内裤被他抽走的命运。前方的肉棒猛然暴露在空气中，依然被挤压在砖墙上。

金在中自由出来的双臂一边拼命向后推拒着，一边试图扯开男人捂住他唇鼻的手。

“唔啊……救！……”

新鲜空气刚钻进鼻腔没一秒，男人就将剥下的内裤揉成一团，胡乱塞进金在中嘴里。

“敢吐出来的话，我不介意多喊几个兄弟一起来，怕轮不死你。”

“嗯嗯……唔哼哼……嗯啊嗯……”

金在中连连恐惧地摇头，一眨眼，眼角又是两行泪冲刷下来，衬着白皙脸庞上的指印，一看就被凌虐得不成样子。他紧张得身子冰凉，一抽一噎。虽然背对着男人，仍旧可以感到他淫邪的视线一直盯着自己的私处，前方好不容易再次冒出的几根细软的耻毛被他绕在指尖拉扯玩弄。

忽然，听到一阵解皮带的金属细响，然后一根火热的棒子就贴了上来。金在中被他推倒在地，四肢跪趴，皮革缠绕在其手腕上一圈又一圈。在中泪眼迷蒙地支吾了两声，挣扎着就要躲开爬远。而男人在他身后死死捏着其脚踝拖扯，令他匍匐在地。黑色的针织衫也迅速就被推上手腕。这番折腾，金在中的胸膛和手肘均被粗糙的地面磨得伤痕累累。

怎么挣扎都重回魔爪之下，金在中痛苦地摇着头，哽咽声已然嘶哑。不经意间，突然双臀被用力分开，男人抓着他的大腿根部施虐。夹在臀缝间的小穴毫无遮掩地被打开，金在中惊慌得想合拢双腿，却抵不过男人的劲道。

他回过头，却正对上男人下体那根粗犷的巨物，高高耸立，半圆的龟头正吐出粘糊糊的液体。与之匹配的是男人脸上那急切扭曲的表情，和所有强奸犯一样，像刚出笼的猛兽，粗暴地就拿肉棒去撞击金在中的穴口。

“唔啊……！”

没有任何润滑，那男人的分身只勉强进去半个头，就再也嵌不了了。金在中紧皱着脸，死死咬着口中之物忍住剧痛。

到手的猎物必然要拆吞入腹，男人当即埋下头，吐出几口涎水，用舌头在金在中后穴入口处打着转搅开来。用捏着臀肉的双手拉开那处的红嫩褶皱，男人的舌面狡猾得像条蛇，前前后后地钻刺，还咬弄着金在中会阴处的薄薄皮肤。

本就被调教得敏感的后穴，被舔弄起来立马食髓知味，飞快收缩着吞进晶莹的唾液。金在中不甘地捏紧双拳，想用全身意志抵抗违背心志的酥麻感，可前方软趴着的肉棒却开始频频抬头。

“原来早就被男人操过很多次了，喜欢得很吧！嗯？”

金在中的头发被男人紧抓着拉扯起来，那兴奋的语气质问得他面红耳赤。

男人话音刚落，巨根就又开始横冲直撞地朝桃花源插去。那肉刃凶残地推开湿润的穴口，毫不怜惜地一进到底。

金在中狠狠抽搐了一下，只感到下体被那肉棒劈开来。他呼吸困难地仰起了脖颈，痛得出气多，进气少，可身后的男人一点不耽搁时间地开始抽插起来。

紧致的肠道一层层环绕着他的阳具，红肿的穴口更是像张肉嘟嘟的小嘴。里头越插越通畅，男人故意发出享受的呻吟，伏低身子压到金在中背上。

光天化日之下正被强暴的事实，让金在中头皮阵阵发麻，男人怪物般的呼吸，陌生得让他无所适从，一下下揪着心尖。金在中开始痛哭起来，眼泪溢得凶猛，飘渺的意识下，痛觉都开始减轻了。

男人捞起金在中的腰，让他继续像母狗般趴着承欢。甚至想解除他口中的阻挡，令其将哭喊声放大出来。

金在中抽噎得上气不接下气，浑身赤裸得就只有脚上还穿着的短靴和脖子上的细项圈。凉风蒸发走热量让金在中直哆嗦，他无力地绞着发麻的手腕，被磨破的膝盖依然没放弃地往前一寸寸趋着，想逃离身后的桎梏。男人被挣扎激起的蹂躏欲望，一波高过一波，他狠狠将金在中翻了个面，举起他的双腿大大分开，钻土机一般的凶器前所未有地加速起来，将金在中的肠肉越磨越软，直到磨出水来。这个本是清净的小巷，不一会儿就被淫靡的声音与气味填满了。

“呃……呃唔……哼嗯……啊……啊哈……唔唔嗯哼……”

肠液夹杂着血丝被男人的肉棒带出，金在中没过多久就被汹涌的快感淹没了。他满脸湿润，紧皱着眉头，被顶弄得翻了好几个白眼。口中的内裤已完全被自己的唾液打湿，泛出淡淡的腥味来。

男人双眼冒光地盯着他的胸部，张嘴就将金在中左边整块乳肉含在了嘴里。本来平坦的地方，男人非将那处用手挤出小小笋尖来放在口中啃咬，用牙齿将硬挺的乳头来回刮弄。他将金在中左边肿得如葡萄粒般的乳首舔得发亮，还用劲掐弄着其右边的小颗粒，将指甲挤进乳头顶端的小孔内。

金在中弓起腰部左扭右摆，却无意迎合着男人的抽插速度。他的后穴被粗大折磨得红肿外翻，由痛苦到麻木，最后转为快感的过程就在几分钟内攀上巅峰。

“啊哈！唔……嗯嗯嗯……嗯啊！嗯啊！嗯啊!”

男人似乎很清楚他的软肋在哪，冲着金在中穴内瘙痒的那点有规律地磨挠。金在中只觉得整个身体都成了包裹那男人肉棒的容器，供他泄欲的皮囊，自己则淫兽般大张着腿求得临幸。单纯因这人的粗虐动作而从强暴中获得意想不到的快感，金在中又是羞耻又是压抑地受到道德感谴责。

在身体与精神矛盾的双重交锋下，金在中连自己射精了都不知道。他哭哼得迷迷糊糊的，硬挺的肉棒无意识地析出精液，汩汩外流到自己小腹上。见他被操弄得出精了，按压在他身上的男人开始缓缓抽出肉棒，又重重地整根没入，这样子用劲捣了十来下后才终于释放出浊液。

“呃……呃啊……”

金在中被喷得更高高抬起了自己的双腿，似乎想蜷成一团。男人小腹动了动，一连射出好几股，更将肉棒从那湿软的肉洞中拔出，对着金在中的脸颊轻轻撸动几下，又射出部分余精。

从睫毛到嘴角都沾着男人腥臭的体液，金在中难受地哼唧两声，口中的内裤这才被男人摘去。如获大赦地拼命吸了吸新鲜空气，满满都是污浊的味道。金在中瘫软地平躺在地，从巷子狭窄的缝隙间望向天空，有些刺眼和迷蒙。

忽然听到快门咔嚓的一声，金在中敏感地抖了抖，下意识要缩回敞开的四肢。

“自己把腿扳起来，看看小骚穴吃饱没。”

男人的声音蓦然变得清冷，好似先前激动得如饿狼一般的人并不是他。

“主人……”金在中终于受不住，喃喃地喊出了不允许出口的词。他的嘴到现在仍旧有些麻木，唾液不受控制地滴答在嘴角。

“喊我什么？我有表明结束了吗？”郑允浩薄怒，他一手勾起金在中脖子上的银色项圈，狠狠就是一拉，使其脖颈离地好几秒，直到金在中被窒息感憋得脸色通红才松手。

“……奴……奴儿知道……错了。”金在中没顾着喘口气，就连声道歉。

“腿！”郑允浩捧着相机，再次冷声命令道。

金在中颤颤巍巍地伸手，覆上自己大腿根部。他十根葱白的手指不安地用劲曲着，羞耻不已。终于，几秒过后，金在中偏过脑袋，一点点分开赤裸的双腿，将肿痛的小穴在郑允浩的镜头下展现开来。

随着咔嚓咔嚓的急促快门声，金在中的后穴开开合合地不住蠕动，将肠道内的精液推挤出来，在地上落下一滩乳白。

直到郑允浩来给他穿衣服，金在中才缓缓从失神中恢复意识。他瘪着嘴，看着男人又回归熟悉的面目不敢挪开眼睛，生怕一眨眼就消失了似的。虽然知道是游戏，但被强暴的恐慌依然笼罩着他，那时望着全然陌生的郑允浩，金在中早已分不清真实与虚假了。

“怎么了？”

郑允浩从外套口袋里掏出眼镜重新戴上，回归一副斯斯文文的模样，却发现金在中仍傻傻站着。

被喊回神来，金在中忙紧紧握住郑允浩的手，仰起头轻浅地与他交换了个不算热烈的吻。两人鼻尖相触着，在阳光下变得温暖。金在中很少主动，对这种性事之外的亲密交流，牵手都觉得不好意思，如今身体先于大脑行动完后，脸色微红，埋着头不知说些什么好。

那之后，二人才正式在一起两个多星期，能有多熟悉彼此呢？鉴于性关系的特殊，身体的契合似乎谈不上这方面的说服力。

但即便是这样，金在中也执着地想宣告：同这世上任何一对恋人一样，我们正在交往中。

 

02话  
——在欲望中交媾的，是丰盈的精神与不会成为枷锁的爱意

“真的死了？”

“可不是！你说小两口为了个情趣至于么！”

快下班的时候，金在中刚进茶水间就听到里头休息着的几个女人谈论着今天报纸头条，七嘴八舌的。说是一对情侣在做爱时，因玩捆绑导致女方性窒息死亡了。

金在中装作不经意抿着咖啡，耳朵却竖了起来，一阵窘迫与心慌。

“就是说啊，不过性生活的情趣而已嘛，把命都赔上了。”

金在中淡皱起眉头，他余光打量了下谈话的那几个女人，心头泛起浅浅怒气与不甘。他嗫嚅着嘴唇，很想反驳点什么，却听到三下敲门的重响。茶水间里所有人都抬头望去，就看到郑允浩负手立在门边，也不知站了多久。偷懒的人们均讪讪地站直了身体，立马噤声。

“金在中，你才回公司多久，就有闲情在这听人聊天了。跟我过来。”

郑允浩这话明显不是针对金在中的。刚才聊天聊得欢快的几个女人，耷着脑袋紧张地陆续而出，一声不吭地回到自己位置上。

金在中怔了一下，见郑允浩转身，下意识就乖乖尾随上。被郑允浩推进办公室隔间，看到并排摆放的三角木马、棉绳和水果拼盘时，他脸色微红，尽量进入状态。在郑允浩将他摆置得一动不能动之后，听到的最后一句话是‘专心等主人回来’。

而这一等就是一个小时。空气中弥漫着水果熟透的酒精味，金在中早不知自己是在呼吸还是在呻吟了，连绵而沉喘。他都记不清多少次看着自己豆大的汗珠顺着发丝滴落下来了。身下的三角木马被汗液打得湿滑，就连缚住自己的棉绳都因此而缩紧了不少。

金在中咬紧牙关，全身都紧紧绷着，不敢懈怠一下。即便如此，身体大部分重量还是落到下体上，性器被木马的尖棱硌破了皮。他的双手呈合抱状紧紧抓着身下的刑具，指节因太过用力而泛白，要不是有棉绳像天秤一样绑在脚腕上，将他固定，金在中抽搐的双腿一定早已无法夹紧了。

汗珠凝在他全身裸露的肌肤上，泛出一股甜腻味，这得归功于其背上铺满的新鲜水果。金在中只谨记着不要让水果落地的命令，任香甜的汁液顺着肋骨麻痒地滑下，再粘附到乳首上。身子敏感度高得惊人，金在中就因这个都打了好几个寒颤，像是在被人用指尖挑逗一般，背脊发酥。

“嗯啊……”

随着后庭里嗡嗡戳弄的细棒不经意又触到了敏感点，金在中拧起眉尖轻哼了一声。他的后穴情不自禁一阵紧缩，泛着滑腻水光的穴口吐出乳白的香蕉泥。一个小时前电力还充足时，这根两指粗的自慰棒就将埋在其肠道深处的半根香蕉捣烂了。

金在中微微眯着眼，盯着暗门。一墙之隔的地方，郑允浩还在与客户交谈。虽然知道隔音效果甚好，金在中还是不自禁哭哼得越来越大声，想要郑允浩进来免去他不上不下的折磨。

就在半软不硬的肉棒火辣辣疼起来的时候，郑允浩终于回来了。

“……主人！”

金在中本能地呜咽两声讨好，将托盛着水果的后背更为翘挺地绷直开来。郑允浩满意地抿了抿嘴角，一扫刚工作完的疲意。他松了松袖口和衣领，踱步上前，指尖在金在中光溜的背上一带滑过。上面的水果拼盘还完美得如同他离开之前的样子。

郑允浩取下两片芒果，作为奖励放到金在中嘴里，手指与后者的舌头一起将果肉揉烂。芬芳的汁液在金在中口齿间四溢，又被郑允浩玩弄着舌尖带出，糊弄到下巴上。

“好吃吗？”郑允浩柔声问着，轻轻替金在中捋了捋湿透的额发。

“好吃，主人。”

这是金在中受一个小时的木马责以来初尝到甜头，他甚至对郑允浩抽离的修长手指依依不舍。

“那主人奖励给你更好吃的。”郑允浩说着更靠近了些，鼓实的下体稍稍撑起。“如果一片水果都不糟蹋，就放你下来。”

金在中连连点头，会意地伸长脖子，用牙齿咬下郑允浩西裤的拉链。早该想到，郑允浩中午将他里里外外洗了个干净，就是拿来当人体盛的。在中心里也暗暗庆幸，还好只是水果而已。

只能靠唇舌动作，这样的姿势，金在中不一会儿就知道有多困难了。他想加快速度，却因急躁根本无法将郑允浩的巨根放出，身子还越发不稳起来。他费力地撑起肩胛骨，将腰线下压得更深，生怕背上的水果会掉下去。

金在中迫切地凑着脑袋，伸出的舌头都被拉链的细齿给勾破了。见金在中泫泣模样地望了自己好几眼，郑允浩这才大发善心地自主掏出肉棒来。

腥膻味道一出，金在中便嘟起双唇，用湿润的口腔包裹住那根火热。他细细用舌头描摹着那龟头的形状，轻吮铃口。受伤的舌头沾上腥咸，其实有些刺痛，金在中尽量忽略，寻求表扬般，热切地抬眼望向郑允浩。

郑允浩是在这种时刻表情也不多的人，但他有时抿紧的唇角，微眯的双眼，甚至鼻尖的汗珠，这些个不着痕迹的动情，都能莫名转为金在中的快感。这种快感不比被插入或射精时的通畅与放肆，而是心里慢慢要溢出来的酸胀，一层层积累，束缚到极致才会爆发。

似乎不满意这样缠绵的磨蹭，郑允浩故意耸了耸腰肢，示意金在中深喉。

“唔……唔啊！”

这一猛记插入，让郑允浩的肉根往金在中喉咙里钻进一大半。金在中不得不扩着喉腔，拼命接纳。注意力稍一散开，身子骨就软了，金在中肩膀一塌，水果片啪啪地都打落到地上。

料想到可能到来的惩罚，金在中就慌得喉头一阵紧缩，舌根也挤压过来，舒服得郑允浩深深吸了一口气，开始激烈地抽送起来。

“呃……唔……呃啊……”

金在中被顶弄得眼角泛起泪花，为了不至于整个身子在木马上被动地摩擦，他不得不迎合着郑允浩摆动头部起来。那浓密的耻毛似乎将他双唇都要扎破了，呼吸间尽是雄性特有的麝香味。

郑允浩鼓励似的一手抚着在中的耳廓，玩弄耳垂，一手揉着他颈后敏感的嫩肉。湿粘滑腻的肌肤在郑允浩手中一点点泛起红潮。终于，在金在中就要窒息之时，郑允浩轻皱了下眉，结实的小腹阵阵紧绷，一股浓精便喷薄而出，大部分直接激打进在中的食道。会厌受到压迫，金在中措手不及地被呛到，剧烈咳喘起来。

但这并不是他满脸泪痕的原因。

金在中轻轻摇着头，郑允浩却直接忽略了他睁大眼睛的哀求，没有休息一下就绕到金在中身后。

暴露在空气中的臀部因不安感而缩了一缩，金在中知道郑允浩口中的惩罚说到做到，无论如何苦求都没用了。

趴在木马上的金在中再次紧张起身子，费劲扭着头。郑允浩拍了拍他湿滑的臀瓣，又狠狠一揪，故意发难责备道：“小奴隶怎么能这么浪费。”

“我……我错了……”

金在中期期艾艾地回答着，却看到郑允浩将插在其后穴内的电动胶棒拿了出来，上面满满都是混着肠液的香蕉泥。

冰凉的空气顺着还无法缩拢的后穴钻进去，惹得金在中狠狠蠕动了一下肛口，挤出艳红的媚肉和淅淅沥沥的汁液来。没了盛水果的要求，金在中自然而然地弓起背脊，靠捆绑着的四肢力量支撑起身子，给下体腾出些空间来，不再被三角木马肆虐。

得以喘息的肉棒颤颤巍巍半勃着。金在中刚舒了口气，却被后穴突如其来放入的异物吓得动弹不得。

只见郑允浩将摔到地上的水果，一瓣瓣塞回金在中肠道内，水果那不算柔软的边缘不断戳顶着滑腻的肠壁。金在中又是痛又是痒的开始呻吟，有好几次差点泄下劲压回木马上。

“好……好胀……痛啊嗯……塞不下了……”

金在中的后穴的确被郑允浩塞进大半的水果，此刻撑开了穴口的褶皱，呈圆形大张着。郑允浩拾起最后一枚橘瓣，横着堵住那鼓鼓囊囊的甬道。

“这回再浪费，就不是塞水果这么简单了。”

郑允浩重重拍了拍金在中脸颊，厉声命令着。他转而解开了捆住金在中双臂的白色棉绳，将木马上的人扶了起来。

“唔……啊啊啊！”

金在中惊恐地抓住郑允浩的手，木马作为责罚，此时的功效才显示出来。上半身直立起来的金在中别无他法地将重心压在了会阴处，如并排针刺般的感觉蹂躏着他的下体。

“痛……主人……好痛……啊哈……”

金在中因喉粘膜受伤而声音沙哑着，他死死捏着郑允浩的小臂，怕松手。直到郑允浩第二次危险地凝视着他，金在中才畏惧地缩回了双臂。

额头的冷汗一颗接着一颗冒出，金在中筛糠子般微微痉挛着。下身的阴囊、会阴和穴口都被尖棱重重抵压摩擦到，他臀瓣用劲夹紧，怕漏出水果，只能浅浅呼吸，双目因痛楚而发眩。

郑允浩坐在对面的沙发上，敞着身子揉捏自己已再次勃起的分身。粗大的肉棒直挺挺地翘着，龟头傲然吐出粘液来，而柱身上还沾着金在中舔弄过的口水痕迹。

“自己玩给我看。”

金在中垂下眼咬了咬唇，反复几次，直把自己下唇折磨得红肿起来，他的手指抠弄着木棱边缘，足足犹豫了好几分钟后，金在中才抽噎着抬手，轻轻覆到自己下体上。

“对，跟着我的动作来。”

郑允浩双目晶亮着，语气诱惑，望着金在中的神情是直白的贪婪与赞赏。他转动着拇指在自己尿口处打着圈，看到金在中涨红着脸也缓缓照做。

金在中本是低垂着脑袋，但慢慢的，他不再只用余光打量郑允浩。自慰的过程中，在中时不时将目光胶着到郑允浩的脸上，起伏的胸膛上，还有那粗胀的肉棒上，不禁轻滑了几下喉结。

“啊哈……嗯哼……”

彼此沉默了几分钟后，金在中突然爆发出呻吟声，并有逐渐增大的趋势。他水翦的双眸染上春意开始失焦，痛苦和愉悦参半的脸庞直发白，急喘与啧啧水声交替而响。

郑允浩勾着嘴角轻笑，他的动作渐缓，专注地投入到金在中的现场表演中。

木马上的人因肉棒被蹭破皮，龟头泛着要滴出血般的鲜红。从他脖颈难捱的曲线已看不出其身下受煎熬的痛意了。

金在中的五指并不是很熟练，只是无甚技巧地上下滑动。他游离的眼神始终徘徊在郑允浩身上，越发婉转的呻吟更是淫媚不已。金在中被一种膨胀感冲昏了脑袋，在郑允浩火热的视线中，他激动得发抖，自己都不明白那些吟哦为什么要带上些许展现意味。

“哦……哈啊！哈啊……要到了……嗯……啊啊……”

郑允浩喜欢他。

敏感或懦弱的性格，即便是连自己都厌恶的地方，郑允浩却爱着，甚至痴迷。

这样想着，金在中身子猛地一顿，胸膛重重起伏了下，然后浊液飞射而出打到自己胸口与下巴。恰到好处的羞耻感与快意一同绞裹，直直冲上脑门。金在中半开双唇，整个人脱力地落下眼睑，眨了眨。他下巴上还滴挂着精液，脸上水痕遍布，俱是淫浪的气息。几乎是同时，郑允浩手心中也再次洒满了白浊，他平复了一会儿呼吸后，就起身来抱住了金在中。

唇角在金在中太阳穴上吻了吻，郑允浩一边托着他的身子，一边替他解开了束缚双脚的棉绳。

金在中的双臂下意识缠上允浩的脖子，每次都以力竭而告终的性爱，总让他燃起纵情之后不同寻常的冷静。可这份回归的冷静，还来不及侵蚀，就会因郑允浩的各种缠绵动作而消失殆尽。比如现在，口腔里被扫荡进来，满满是他舌尖上橘子的甘甜，当然还有自己精液的味道。

金在中的后穴再也无力夹紧，一被郑允浩抱下木马，肛口就如失禁一般控制不住地挤出破碎的果肉，肠道揉破了部分，甜腻的汁液也迸裂出来，顺着发红的大腿根部滑下。

“……好……舒服。”

金在中埋首郑允浩颈间，黯哑不清地咕哝着。即便双腿现在还站不稳，他也不得不承认这点。

在放弃人性的尊严与自由后，郑允浩给予他的原始享乐权利太过让人沉迷。二十多年的精神空洞，一朝尝到甜头，就开始贪得无厌。这种强烈的依赖感让金在中有些恐慌，害怕自己总有一天会靠郑允浩索取到失控。

如果可能，他很想告诉所有人，这和情趣无关。

正因此，金在中越来越觉得与郑允浩的世俗关系远远不够稳固，有一道逾越不过的鸿沟就横亘在那，怎么都赶不上性爱的亲密度。身体过早成熟而跑得太快，终会与现实拉开裂缝来。

 

03话  
——人类最伟大的解放，是将生殖与性爱分离

砂锅里的排骨汤咕咕冒着热气，金在中浅尝一口，循着郑允浩口味又加了些许盐。

就是他的出租屋，厨房简单而狭小，热气腾腾倒稍显温馨。金在中和郑允浩相处以来，两人并未住在一处，兴许是对自己的掌控程度很有把握，因此那个男人在这方面并不对他做过多限制。

郑允浩每日到这来吃晚饭是惯例，所以门铃响起的时候，金在中想都没想就去开了门。然而脸上雀跃的笑容却送给了一个陌生人，陌生男人。

“请问你找谁？”金在中疑惑地问着，他不记得自己有朋友好到来做客的地步。何况是这么个长相从凌厉中透着妩媚的男人。

“你就是金在中啊。”

那男人身高分明与金在中差不多，眼神却居高而下地审视，说起话来也明显没把自己与金在中放在一个层面上。

金在中眼里闪过一丝畏惧，他对这样的气势有点熟悉，身体本能警备地后退了一步。

那男人倒也开门见山，哼了一声直白说道：“对调教你这种瘦弱的男人，我没兴趣。让开。”

眼见着这男人抬腿就要进来，金在中手脚抢先，试图关上门。然而却被外面人的马丁靴及时挡住，鞋邦上的铆钉在门上划出一道刺耳的声音。那重重落地的一声厚响让金在中心慌起来，还不等他说什么，男人就戏谑地笑道：“不让我进去，难道你想让我报警？”

金在中握紧门沿，却松了劲道，他皱起眉头纳闷地望着这个来者不善的人。

男人嘴角一勾，轻启嘴唇：“非法拘禁。”

金在中被这四个字震得定在原地，他不可思议地摇了摇头，慌神之际，那个男人已经闪进门来了。

“你是谁？你怎么会知道那个……”金在中呐呐地说着，飞快将围裙脱下。

“就是说，你承认郑允浩这个罪名了？”

“才不是！允浩他……”金在中急了，本就不善言谈，一时间什么都辩驳不了。

那个男人好笑地看了他一眼，步履优雅，径直坐到沙发上翘起腿。见金在中如临大敌一般，男人摸了摸下巴，继续挑衅地说道：“你知道郑允浩在圈内多有名吗？这样一个天生的S，有多少男人肯趴到他脚底下。即便是我，非要换角色玩玩，也只承认他一个。一对一的向来很少，更何况在你之前，郑允浩从来没亲自调教过任何人。”

金在中双拳捏紧，死死瞪着那个不请自来的男人，一副领地被侵占而动怒的样子。

“你急什么？心虚？”男人略带鄙夷地扫视了一下整个简朴的客厅，点头幽幽道：“的确，按理说，排队八百年也轮不上你。”

“你说完了么？说完了请你出去。主人不喜欢陌生气味。”金在中扬手指了指身后的门，他已经很确信这个男人是带着不怀好意的羞辱而来的。至于非法拘禁的事，作为受害人的他不出来立案，就不会给郑允浩造成多大威胁。

男人直接忽略金在中的逐客令，十指交握随意地搭在腹部，语气冰冷地继续道：“你知道吗金在中？圈内最忌讳的，是强迫。没意思。”

“我们之间没有强迫！”

“一次压迫是屈辱，多次就成了快感，毕竟这是唯一逃脱身体和精神痛苦的方法。”男人嗤笑一声，看金在中的眼神像对待一个幼稚的孩童。“金在中，不要太高估你和郑允浩的关系。换成任何人，那种情况，你都会‘爱’上他。你们的主仆关系一开始就是畸形的，脱离了那种环境束缚后，你对郑允浩的癫狂会有多深，能持续多久，还需要我多说吗？”

男人话音刚落，就看到金在中红着眼睛扑了过来，一拳堪堪擦过他脸颊。男人顺手扣住，用劲一带，起身时一脚踹到金在中膝窝处，生生逼得人跪倒。他紧接着死死踩住金在中小腿，一手捏住其下颌，俯下身危险地逼近，几乎是在金在中唇边吐字道：“看来郑允浩没把你调教好啊，就是这么教狗奴对待客人的。”

金在中挣扎中触碰到茶几上的烟灰缸，脱手就朝那男人砸去。他忙松手闪避而过，烟灰缸哐当撞到墙壁，发出闷响。那男人摸了摸眼角不注意被划开的口子，不怒反笑。

“你会明白的，你不配当他的奴。”男人狡黠地说着，任金在中扑到一旁拿手机。“给郑允浩打电话吗？只可惜，在来之前，我已经打过给他，说带你到俱乐部去了。”

金在中发丝凌乱着，眼眶微红，他愣了许久，缓缓将手机放下了。

也不知道自己为何亦步亦趋地跟着男人出了门。在车上，金在中始终紧张地靠着窗户，他明白自己心中有份芥蒂，关乎他和郑允浩的开始。这样的心情比任何时候都让他感到愧疚，好似背叛与辜负。

夜色已浓，俱乐部那样的场面金在中从未见过，虽然没有乌烟瘴气，但淫声浪语和交替的鞭响却时不时在空气中流动，俱是陌生到极致的暧昧和欲望。

金在中只迅速扫了一眼，看到三五个健硕的男人迷醉地躺在地毯或沙发上，鼓起的肌肉被绳索勒得凹陷下去。中间的大台子上间或有奴隶被主人用铁链牵来牵去，戴着狗耳头套的奴隶交互湿吻。金在中甚至不敢抬起头来，没走几步竟就想夺门而出。

“今天的主题是K9，你要找个主人试试看吗？”男人伸手就挡住金在中去路，将他又推了回去。过大的动静引起许多观望的视线来。不顾金在中发颤的身子，男人继续讥讽道：“啊我忘了，郑允浩连最基本的东西都没训练过你吧。呵，不过是几次鞭打打出来的依赖，你们还在谈感情？”

“Keane，我的事情轮得到你来评头论足吗？”

一个低沉的声音倏然响起，带着压倒性的阴戾。郑允浩站在门口，上扬的丹凤眼波澜不惊地盯着面前的男人。他朝金在中招了招手，示意离开。

金在中正迈开步子，就听到Keane轻声说道：“的确，靠囚禁驯服这么个什么都不懂的人。你郑允浩真有能耐。”

“走。”

郑允浩不再搭理，转过身，却发现金在中迟迟没有跟过来。

他回头一看，只见金在中还怔怔地呆站在原地，无措地埋着头。郑允浩瞪了Keane一眼，后者明显带着满脸戏谑。

郑允浩突然上前，捏着金在中脸颊，强迫他抬起头来，声音薄怒：“他跟你说了什么？只能听信主人的话，没警告过你吗？！”

在彼此默契的范围内再怎样玩也不算出格。而这默契程度必然需要培养，郑允浩把握着度与发展步伐，虽少有话语交流，但以为双方都能在相处的秩序中找到安宁。不过很显然，金在中现在的状况告诉他并非如此。

他轻易的不安与动摇让郑允浩感到挫败，而金在中心中被刮弄起的芥蒂因郑允浩那句话顿时疯长。他垂在身侧的拳头紧了紧，避开眼神就要离开。

“站住！”郑允浩眉头大喝一声，周围顿时安静下来。他一手从旁人手中抽出根两指粗的教棍，扬手就照着金在中的脖子就是狠狠一抽，将人打歪到地上。实打实的金属，握在手中都有些许分量，何况是打到人身上。

不等金在中缓过来，郑允浩便操过锁链勾住了他脖子上的项圈，拖着他往台子上走。

“不要！救命！放开……啊啊！允浩……允浩！”金在中紧扒着铁链，踉跄地跪翻到地上，被拖曳而行。

一时间，所有视线都投放过来，场面混乱不堪。

郑允浩冷着脸将金在中拉上台阶，俯下身轻语道：“记住自己的身份，一条狗不会说话。”

台阶磕得膝盖生疼，金在中惊恐地发现郑允浩竟在剥他衣服，每一寸皮肤都被周围人的视线灼烧着。

金在中失声呜咽，却在郑允浩的目光注视下没敢阻拦。他双手紧紧敷在郑允浩手上，拼命摇头，而那双厚实的掌心利索地活动在金在中身躯上，像脱鳞的鱼一样将他剥了个精光。

金在中顿时瑟缩成一团，浑身因屈辱感醉虾般泛起绯红。台下或贪欲或嘲笑的目光像针芒一般，那此起彼伏的窃窃私语让金在中的神经绷得紧紧的。他慌张不已地爬到郑允浩脚边，却被后者一脚踢到肚子上。

“……唔哼……”

“趴好！”郑允浩喝令一声，手中棒子毫不留情地朝金在中臀部甩去。一道虐痕瞬间在雪白臀瓣上显现，配合台上暗红的光线无形中增加了几分情色意味。

金在中缓缓跪趴好，他死咬着下唇，玉白的十跟脚趾羞耻地用劲蜷缩起来，那些直白的审视与调笑像一记记巴掌扇在他脸上。金在中只好慌张地抬头望向郑允浩，满眼的哀求。

“乖乖听主人命令，表现得好，我们就回家。”

这句话的诱惑力太大，金在中轻呜一声点了点头。郑允浩一手插入他发间，满意地揉了揉他脑袋，然后便朝前扯动狗链。

金在中四肢僵硬地跟着郑允浩的拉扯移动，缓缓绕着台池爬行了一圈。随后，郑允浩顺来一条毛茸茸的狗尾，整个玩意儿都布满了硬毛，顶端更是有塑胶倒刺，真如犬类性器一般能勾住交配者内壁。

“好好舔。”

郑允浩将近乎四指粗的顶端塞到金在中嘴里，搅拌着他的唇舌。金在中闭上眼，尽量忽视周遭的嬉笑，拼命将狗尾濡湿。果不其然，郑允浩从他嘴中将尾巴抽出来后，便勒令他抬高屁股，二话不说，将粗长的东西杵进了他的后穴。

“呃啊啊啊啊！！！”

金在中背脊波浪般一抖，痛喊得撕心裂肺。他能清晰感到后穴明显被撕裂，硬生生容纳进巨物。细密的倒刺钩扯着肠壁，传出快要拉破的感觉。底下观望的众人俱是爆发出喝声一片。

金在中的指尖因抠着地毯用劲而出血，浑身毛孔都在出冷汗。他急促地呼吸着，视线一片模糊。无力间感到郑允浩将他翻了个身，整副身躯门户大开地面向了看好戏的观众。金在中扭过头，睫毛惊恐地不断颤抖，泪水都将身下的地毯打湿出一小洼来。

“主人……求你……求你……不要……”金在中语气绝望，喃喃地摇着头，却忘记了不能说话的命令。瞬时，迎接他的就是重重一棍，打到他大腿内侧。疼痛过后便是红肿，郑允浩却捏着他受伤的地方，将其双腿拉开。中间小巧的肉棒萎靡成一团耷拉着。

郑允浩搂着他的腰肢，支撑着金在中瘫软的身体，附到他耳边，用只有两人能清晰听到的声音缓缓说道：“金在中，你看看。这么多人，你应该相信谁？无论在介怀什么，最大的错误就是对主人不够坦诚。一个多星期，你有无数次机会告诉我你的担忧与不安，并相信主人解决问题的能力，可你都没做到。我并没有施加惩罚，这个，不过是你今天被骗来要承担的后果。”

从人类脱离动物以来，就开始靠花样百出的性快感来促进单元关系的稳定。郑允浩亦然，在每场游戏中，他和金在中平等地付出与收获，才能使彼此关系牢牢嵌合。而从一开始关系的确立，他就因囚禁问题，没有给金在中传递出平等这个信号与安全感，这一点，郑允浩是追悔莫及的。木已成舟，也难以弥补。

金在中耳边嗡鸣，但郑允浩所说的每一个字都砸进他的心尖上，突然就委屈地啼哭起来。下体凉飕飕地仿佛变成了一个冰块，金在中头一次尝不到任何被插入的快感。他机械地随郑允浩命令上下吞纳体内那根粗物，除了疼痛，还是疼痛。

“哈啊……哼……唔啊！”

郑允浩突然食指勾住金在中的乳环，缓缓加重力道拉扯。肿大的乳头充血突出来，像要压断枝头的果实。

“啊啊啊——要断……坏掉了！哼唔……不……”

第三次犯错，郑允浩按着金在中肩膀狠狠一压，粗硬的狗尾捅开干涩的甬道，要戳到金在中内脏一般。体内猛然被胀开，金在中哆嗦着发白的嘴唇，触电般挺起胸膛。

这不过是没有意义的承受而已，金在中顿时眼前一黑，身子再也摆动不起来，昏厥过去。

 

04话  
——往往我们灵魂的契合，是在一丝不挂的对抗中打下烙印的

金在中再度醒来时，感到胸口闷得发紧，他想伸展伸展，却发现动弹不得，双手被桎梏在上方，手铐叮当作响。金在中脑袋慢慢清晰起来，记起这个围绕他的环境熟悉无比。

双颊有些麻木，想必嘴中的口枷已经塞了很久。金在中低眼一看，他正躺在一张医疗床上，双腿敞开着被固定。全身赤裸，只有胸口穿着类似皮衣的东西，且比正常胸围大小要小得多，因此紧缩包裹着，甚至挤压着自己的肋骨。金在中难受地又沉沉呼吸了几下，呈M型屈弓的双腿被红绳在膝窝处收紧，而脚腕吊着沉重的脚镣，使得整个下身有些发麻。

昏黄的灯光，一摇一晃摆荡在头顶，投下的光束照亮了隐秘的私处。金在中仰起头，迷茫地眨了眨眼。

他再次，回到了这间禁室。

郑允浩似乎算准了金在中转醒的时间，不多时就推门进来了。铁门的哐当声像一块金属板，刮过金在中心脏。他颤了一颤，直直望向郑允浩靠近的身影。昨日点点滴滴的屈辱印象还挥之不去，金在中垂下眼，故作淡定地无声抗拒着。

“知道自己犯了什么错吗？”

郑允浩脸上是满满的威严，他穿着修身的灰绿色军服，里头是白衬衫与正统黑领带，就连绶带、徽章，军帽都一项不少。金在中眼眶发红，双目瞪着郑允浩手中的硬质细军鞭，心里头不禁怵了一下。

这个男人进来得太过硬朗，无形中带入森严的氛围。

金在中倔强地扭过头。即便他隐隐知道郑允浩在为什么生气，也无法忽略自己的满腹委屈。

戴着白手套的修长右手轻推了下眼镜，郑允浩敲打着手中军鞭，顶端的扁平头会发出刺激的脆响。他伸长手臂，挑起金在中的下巴，然后顺着下滑到他被皮衣包裹的胸口，在双乳上打了个转。

金在中这才感到束衣下有什么东西紧贴在乳晕上。他皱眉一瞧，就见着胸口左右都有四根精细的电线穿出，连在旁边的灰色的机器上，上头电压与电流的标志格外清晰。紧贴在金在中乳晕上的，是吸盘般的电极。

“呜呜……嗯啊……唔……哼啊……”

看到郑允浩的手朝铁盒的旋钮按去，金在中剧烈地挣扎起来，手铐哐哐当当作响，瞬间就刮破了他的手腕。

然而郑允浩没有丝毫迟疑，轻旋按钮。当指针摆动起来的瞬间，金在中圆睁着双目剧烈一抖，只发出了一声绵长的呻吟。他口角的涎水失禁地往外直淌，胸骨顶起，像有根无形的铁链将他上半身整个给拉了起来。

覆住胸口的黑色皮衣上，明显顶起两个凸点，不停乱颤。刺激的电流几乎横穿过心脏，金在中感到乳尖被锥子砸重一般，爆发出迸裂的快感贯穿双乳。

“爽吗？”郑允浩一把扯下了他的口枷。

电流骤然停下，金在中重重倒抽了一口气。被迫的强制快感让他完全无法控制自己的身体，那是毫不经过精神过程的肉体兴奋，而过后，心中却仿佛被人剜了一块般作痛。他恨恨地瞪着郑允浩，眼里满是不甘心。

“一样能让你爽到对不对骚货！那我们就一直这样下去，反正在你心中这就是主人的本分是不是？”

“我没有！”金在中哭着嘶喊出来。

而回答他的是持续10秒的强度电击，像对待犯人一样毫不心软。金在中感到胸部肌肉在疯狂弹跳，他仰起脑袋大张着嘴，仿佛脱水的鱼。小腿绷得笔直，有种骨头下一秒就要断掉错觉。这份压力驱赶煽动着每一星火苗，似乎即将从胸腔中炸裂开来。

“啊啊啊——！”

近乎惨烈的叫声响彻整个地下室。直到电流停止，金在中还在无意识地抽动着，他大汗淋漓，而双腿间的性器却直直站起。

“看看。”郑允浩举起细鞭，敲了敲那开始滴答出淫水的龟头。“主人不是我，你身体的反应会一样诚实。那有我无我也没有区别吧？”

“……是！是！郑允浩本来就是你囚禁我的，不然我一辈子不会与你有交集！”

金在中的口不择言的哭喊似乎出乎郑允浩意料，男人在原地愣了会儿，缓缓点了点头。

“看来终于说实话了。”

紧闭起双眼，金在中口中溢出咬碎的抽泣。他分明……不是想说这种话的。

“郑允浩……我……我没有后悔……我不是……不是像他说的那样……”金在中哭得双唇都红肿起来，他使劲摇了摇脑袋。

“我知道。”郑允浩轻声说着。“让你有不安感是我做主人的最大失败，这一点，错不在你。”

“那为什么……啊！”

金在中突然感到一个冰凉的金属物直接碰到了自己穴口。他惊恐地夹紧臀瓣肌肉，小穴的括约肌却被那物钻开，然后像充气球一般胀开。

“呃……啊！”

郑允浩手中拿的，正是肛门镜。他慢慢捏紧夹柄，另一头的两个半圆金属就撑开来，贴着金在中直肠内壁，将穴壁扩成圆弧。

金在中并不觉异常疼痛，却感到穴内阵阵发凉。那每一寸受到刺激的肠肉，一圈圈挤压在一起蠕动着，粉嫩的穴肉泛着水光。

“主人挥舞的鞭子是奴隶叼来的，这时候，他交付的不单是整个肉体，还包括所有精神。情绪与思想，这一切你都必须赤裸裸地展现给我，金在中。”

郑允浩随手挑起电压盒旁的金属棒，不等金在中听完他讲的话，就轻触在肛镜上。顿时，酥麻的电流仿若一阵飓风席卷穴口每一处褶皱，然后顺着内壁往上爬。就这么一下，金在中挺挺的肉棒鼓槌般轻颤起来。

“哈啊……啊啊啊……嗯啊……不要……嗯哼……不要了……”

穴口张开着好几厘米的圆洞，里头任何景象都被郑允浩看得一干二净。受到强烈刺激的媚肉无措痉挛，托着湿滑的肠液，一滴滴往外淌，与金在中上头那伸出舌尖的嘴简直一模一样。郑允浩随着金在中的呻吟调小了电流量，却将金属棒一点点朝他洞内伸去。

金在中整个人仿若从水里捞出来一般，快感已经大大超过了心脏负荷，他头晕目眩，不知不觉中射了精，不到几秒，那发烫的肉根又被迫再次勃起，这回，他更清晰的感到插进去的棒子正抵着他的前列腺。

“呀！！！唔……啊啊啊啊……啊要死了……太快……哈太快了……主……主人……嗯哼哼……”金在中开始高亢吟叫起来。

普通玩具震动哪能和电流刺激的频率相比，金在中双目持续失焦着，瞳孔放大到要濒死一般。电棒并不粗，但郑允浩死死前后戳弄着前列腺那点，不一会儿，淅淅沥沥的淫液都顺着金属棒流到了他手指上。郑允浩能明白地看清那些肠液从媚肉中被挤出、汇聚，又受到肠壁异常痉挛震颤作用，而飞溅出来。

金在中经历了一次又一次急速的高潮，无论是阴茎还是后穴，都湿哒哒的淫水泛滥。到最后，射不出东西来的肉棒胀紫着，滴出的液体几乎呈水状透明。

他连简单的呻吟声都发不出了，只能哽着一下接一下抽气。然而郑允浩依旧没有放过他，四指合拢着伸进开口的小洞，毫无阻力地开始重重抠挖起来，白手套顿时整个濡湿。肛门镜一被松开，金在中的穴肉就迫不及待紧缩，缠绵包裹着郑允浩近乎一个拳头的粗细。

郑允浩舔了舔唇，剩余的拇指玩弄着其上的双球，那囊袋早已空无，因此没抽插几下，再次从金在中马眼中冲出的，只是淡黄色的尿液，一股股失控地喷洒出来。

折磨到这一步，郑允浩才缓缓抽回了手。金在中感觉浑身轻飘飘，空荡荡的，他心中仿佛被这类似半生的酷刑凿出了一个大洞。即便刚才身体经历了极端的高潮，他刻骨铭心的依然只是酸涩而已。麻木中，眼角又滑落两行泪来，落入鬓发。

这一刻，囚室内安静得只剩下两人起伏的呼吸，都轻得快要消失了一般。

郑允浩垂着眼，缓缓摘下了手套，并拿起一旁托盘里的薄毯盖到金在中身上。替其打开手铐后，金在中依然没有恢复神志。郑允浩先揉了揉他发麻的双手，轻柔地放进毛毯下盖好，然后裹着人好好平放在躺背上。

金在中的眼泪越流越凶，他茫然地盯着头顶。郑允浩到旁边端了杯水来喂他一口口喝下，然后便看着金在中渐渐沉入梦乡。

这间囚室，骤然空旷起来。

郑允浩站得笔挺，深深望着昏睡的人。

“如果在我这你都不能放开活着，这世上哪里才是你自由的地方。”郑允浩低喃着，好几秒后他仿佛决定了什么，俯下身，轻吻在金在中额头上。

没有什么，比睡一个好觉更让人舒适的人。金在中再度醒过来时，只感觉自己睡了好久好久，梦里酣甜。他一睁眼，就有护士忙前忙后地照顾起来。不多时，门口还走进来了穿制服的警察。

在恢复意识十分钟后，金在中就听明白了一句话。

郑允浩，自首了。

 

05话  
——想要更理想主义的生活，那样的世界没有现实的虚假，只有满心的皈依与拥有

金在中浑浑噩噩的，不知道自己是怎么在苏醒后熬过这一个星期的。他被动地配合着医护检查，面对警察询问时仍旧一言不发。

郑允浩自首，加上对那间地下室的搜查和金在中身上的伤痕，一切都板上钉钉了。因涉及暴力与侮辱，判刑出来就直接就是两年。所幸金在中身体无大碍，否则就不止这么简单了。

他不明白郑允浩的意思，完全不明白，更为这样独裁的决定感到委屈。无论如何，金在中从未想过要离开，而郑允浩，一个擅自的决定，总是轻而易举地宣判两人之间的去留。

金在中还有太多的话没有说出口，他与郑允浩胡乱地开始，仓促地结束，不过短短一个多月，却仿佛是耗尽他毕生心力去活的一个月。再也没有比这来得更充实。

他总是细细回味郑允浩对他说过的话，想弄清楚，然后给自己这段感情一个明明白白的交代。

金在中那时说的，并不是气话。

是真的，如若不是郑允浩大胆的囚禁，金在中肯定自己这辈子都不会与郑允浩搭上关系。他不是埋怨，也从来都没有不信任过郑允浩，不信任的，只是自己而已。

胆小懦弱又患得患失如他，在面对郑允浩时，难免总是害怕，害怕他们始于囚禁的关系，真的会脆弱到不堪一击。

无论多酣畅淋漓的性事，却还是无法弥补心中与郑允浩的差距感。金在中从来都是仰望着那个男人的，郑允浩告诉他了许多，却忘了告诉他，无论是作为相爱的恋人，还是主奴，他们都应该在这条路上并肩而行。主人并不是压迫者，而是引领者啊。

郑允浩入狱那天，金在中继续按部就班地过着没有遇到那个男人之前的生活。他骤然发现，脱离了一个多月后再回来，与以前却无甚差异，因为那些忙忙碌碌来来去去的人们，与金在中之间，是断的。

直到这个时候，金在中才意识到，现在生活的，二十几年生活过来的世界，与自己毫无交集。

画地为牢，他与郑允浩彼此囚禁在那个圈内，那个狭小而真正的世界里。

可即便如此又能怎样，这是郑允浩第二次，放弃他了。

金在中想站在那个男人面前，一字一句的告诉他，从承认他主人的身份起，自己就明白内心需要的是什么，那才不是盲目的追随与为趋避痛苦故意而为之的。想一字一句地控诉他，虽然自己不安，却一刻没有放弃过努力，这样的坚持凭什么就被他一人单方面否决了？

然而这些话，金在中再也没机会说出口。

当天气开始转暖的时候，金在中辞了职。他想给自己一段悠闲的时光放假，做饭、散步、观察阳光升起升落的轨迹。金在中沉溺在这样的边缘中，感觉时间过得慢，日子过得久，久到他以为可以忽略那个男人了。

因此，拿到那封信的时候，金在中是诧异的。他甚至将信笺放在茶几上，静静一整天没有打开。金在中少见过郑允浩的字，但他在文件上的签名却是熟悉无比，就是这样，刚劲有力的‘郑允浩’三个字，让他恍悟到自己仍旧是个有着重要过去的人。

信纸纯白简洁，只有短短几句话：作为主人，很抱歉给予你一段没有安全感的关系。这场扭曲的相遇，我赎罪。然后等我回来，重新开始。

金在中怔怔的，他哆嗦着将台灯旋亮了些，又重头细细读了一遍，再一遍。直到自己视线模糊，泣不成声。

这世上，对于历经之后的人来说，没有什么比‘重新开始’四个字更为动听了。

天气转凉后，金在中整个人越发的精神起来。他虽然没有任何渠道能联系到郑允浩，但始终相信着，在原地，就能等到男人归来。金在中过着倒数的日子，每天都离期盼更近一步。而那一天的到来，始于夜间一个毫无预告的电话。

电话那头是静静的呼吸声，金在中只愣了会儿，就下意识起身跑到窗前，跪上窗台。公寓下的路灯昏黄，将浓墨般的夜色冲淡。那个男人一身黑色风衣，略带笑意的眼眸与金在中直直对视着。两层楼的距离仿佛毫不存在，金在中额头紧贴着玻璃，就如每次与男人接吻后相触的动作。

他抿着嘴唇，鼻根却酸涩起来。然后才听到那头传来郑允浩久违的声音。

“宝贝，脱掉睡衣。”

那满是磁性的嗓音仿佛是男人温厚的掌心，紧贴在脸庞。金在中霎时就耳根发红，他颤着手缓缓解开了睡衣纽扣，坐靠在窗台上。半侧身子紧紧贴着冰凉的窗户，但依然无法让他的身子降下温来。

“还不用我舔弄，你的乳头就会在空气中硬挺起来。”

金在中轻轻呜咽了一声，郑允浩比他自己更清楚这副身子的反应。

“嗯……痒……很想……”

“很想让我的手掐着你的乳头拉扯，重重的揉捏。”

金在中听着男人诱惑力十足的嗓音，缓缓摸上自己胸膛。他食指和拇指来回磨碾转动着那两抹樱红，循着记忆中男人的动作，狠狠夹紧乳尖朝前拉动。硬得如红宝石般的两粒肉点一年多都没有受到这样的刺激对待了，瞬时兴奋地发颤。

“呵，一碰你乳头，下面就发浪了吧，睡裤湿了吗？”

金在中眼角噙着泪光，他垂眼一看，睡裤的确半撑起帐篷，与肉棒湿黏地贴在一起。

“嗯……嗯。”

金在中肯首，将电话开了免提，一手仍重重地拿掌心压磨着胸乳，一手想往下体摸去。

“擅自敢动的话，主人会罚你的。”

金在中难耐地哼了一声，伸出去的手停在了半空中，再握拳收回。他低下头，沉沉望着窗外的郑允浩。

“乖，先把自己乳头玩肿，像主人每次舔完那样。”

金在中细细抽了口气，开始更大力道地蹂躏那可怜的乳尖，用指甲上下抠弄时就像郑允浩的牙齿在上面施虐一般。他用力之大，在乳晕上留下半月牙的指甲印。身子仿佛处在蒸笼里，大腿内侧都羞得汗湿了。

“要被……嗯……被主人……舔……唔……破了……嗯哈……再用力……就……”

金在中绞紧双腿，轻轻摩擦起来。他任快感袭来，没有一丝抗拒与隐瞒。深深喘着气，金在中的目光一刻不离开楼下的男人，看着他噏动的嘴唇，听着他每一句不容抗拒的命令。

“下面想要吗？”

“想……求求主人。”带上哭腔的声音，是纯纯的想念。

“将裤子脱掉。”

郑允浩一声应允，金在中立马将贴得难受的睡裤脱了下来。

“主人从你的脚趾舔起，你的小腿都会紧张得发颤。很热吧，主人的舌头凉凉的，会一点点帮你吮吸掉腿上发热的汗珠。”

金在中弓起双腿，掌心慢慢地顺着小腿曲线往上抚摸，他兴奋起来，脚趾都泛红，紧紧扒着窗台。

“小奴隶青红遍布的大腿内侧，是主人最爱看到的。每次都狠狠地啃咬，吮吸，揉捏。”郑允浩目含笑意，从楼下依然可以清晰看见金在中陷入情欲中的表情。无论在哪里，无论相隔多远，他的小奴隶一直会在他的羽翼包裹之下。

“嗯啊……哈……哼唔……哼啊……”

金在中铺开手掌覆在光洁的大腿内侧，膝盖也拉开来。他大力按着郑允浩的命令对待大腿根处薄弱白嫩的肌肤，不一会儿就通红一片了。手指尾部扫到肉蛋与臀缝，惹得金在中收不住地淫叫起来。

“奖赏你，主人终于握住了你冒水的淫根。”

“呜……哼……谢谢主人。”金在中呻吟之中难以蹦出完整的话来。

他忙用掌心包裹住自己拿渴望触碰的肉棍，轻轻揉搓。龟头与指缝间拉出剔透的粘液。

他被穿过的乳环的那颗乳头格外敏感，肿得更大，郑允浩很是喜欢玩弄那里。金在中也一直没有遗忘，食指与中指依旧夹着乳头来回拉动。

“主人握住你的肉棒，什么感觉？”

“……嗯唔……好爽……嗯……快……还想要……啊啊啊……”

金在中闭眼仰起脑袋，身体无力地下滑了些许，他已经完全当成郑允浩在玩弄自己了。手里的动作越来越快，却始终觉得不够。

“还有哪里想要？”

“啊嗯……下面的小穴……求主人……也想要……”

“叫床声再大些，主人就满足你。”

仰出漂亮弧线的脖颈上，小巧的喉结重重一滑，金在中热得喘不过气来，但郑允浩恶劣的吩咐明明白白地从电话中传出来。

“哈啊哈啊……小洞好痒……想要主人……嗯……嗯哼……要主人的肉棒……插……啊嗯啊嗯……插进去……”

前方肉棒的舒爽带动得菊穴随着呼吸一开一合，金在中分外想念男人这般严厉地命令，听话地放声浪叫。

“主人不想用肉棒，只用手指，就能玩弄你到高潮的。”郑允浩勾起嘴角，迈开步子朝楼梯走去，耳旁的电话有些发烫。“主人先用两根手指，重重地在你穴口打转。你下面的小嘴就吸着主人的指尖不肯放开。”

郑允浩享受着耳边连绵起伏的呻吟，他知道金在中一定是迫不及待地插入两根手指，即便里头再瘙痒，也只敢浅浅在洞口挖弄着。

“小肉洞是不是也出水了？”

“啊唔……哦……是……哼哈……小穴将……将主人……的手指……啊啊啊……包得紧紧的。”

“表现得很棒。”郑允浩赞赏着。“主人决定直接戳弄你的骚点，指奸到你射出来好不好？”

“……好……嗯哈……好……”

“能让你最爽的那个地方，在你小肉洞里的左上方。那个地方酸酸硬硬的，主人的指头就来回勾刮那里。”

“呃啊！！！”

金在中腰肢猛抬，自己戳弄到自己的敏感点，肠道内的肌肉收缩得厉害。

“那个小骚点是不是被越玩越肿？像能捏出水来似的。”

肠壁那处的确膨胀起来，分泌出的液体随着手指抽插被抹遍到穴肉上。金在中被情欲遮蒙的双眼乌黑发亮，他眼睁睁看着自己的手指在下面的小洞中进进出出，猫咪一般弓起背脊，从尾骨到头顶都在震颤。

“两根手指哪能满足你，再插进去一根手指，主人就要加快速度了。”

“呃啊……不……不行了……啊哈……哼啊啊啊……要……要丢了……主人……慢……慢……”

金在中撸动肉棒的手也越发用劲，捏得紧紧的，性器在挤弄中传出被凌虐的快感，身下进出小洞的三根手指也湿淋淋的，咕叽咕叽的水啧声从听筒中清晰无比地传到郑允浩耳旁。

男人站在门口，一手捏着手机，一手从风衣口袋中掏出钥匙，熟悉地插入锁孔，转动。

就在金在中伴着高亢的呻吟声射精出来时，郑允浩已然站立在门口。金在中缓缓扭过头，蒙了一层迷雾般的双眸倒影出男人优雅如初的身影。

他消瘦了些，头发短了些，面色精神了些，眼神温柔了些。

金在中泪眼模糊地打量着靠近他的男人，酸软的身子躺在窗台上一动不动。郑允浩半蹲下身，握住他抬起的左臂，顺势将人旋抱起来。金在中的脚尖刚踮着着地，就一手绕过郑允浩脖子，用劲吻了上去。

像蛇一样紧紧箍着郑允浩的身躯，金在中急切地探出舌尖，细舔过男人口腔，与郑允浩攻城略池的舌头交缠在一处。温热的气息在两人之间升腾。四瓣嘴唇激烈地互相包裹，许久后两人才渐渐默契地放慢了速度。

微微眯着双目，交缠得眼神都缱绻起来。放慢呼吸的两人温柔地用舌尖轻触，金在中被郑允浩抱得喘息不过，脚尖有些发麻，才停下来。

郑允浩抬起手，指腹缓缓抹过金在中湿润的眼角。然后满目恭诚地将嘴唇贴上金在中的额头，就像离开的那天一样，久久没有移开。

只不过这次，是再度展开了新的篇章。

金在中深深吸了一口气，嘴角扬起。这个世界的气息，才是他熟悉的。像个信徒，皈依到最纯真的信仰。在他自由的城邦里，即便只有彼此两个人，也足以，活到天荒地老。


End file.
